<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Still The one by Fictropes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784457">You're Still The one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes'>Fictropes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drunk dan, medium drunk phil....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re you thinking about?” </p>
<p>“You.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Still The one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts">ahappyphil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you thinking about?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“Still?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“Always thinking about you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil’s fighting this smile— this soft, just for Dan smile. “I’m not encouraging you and your obsession with this Phil dude.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M drunk, let me be obsessed in peace.” It’d been a night— a night and a half. An impromptu event with the publishing company Dan was working for, too expensive champagne on offer for free. Phil had tagged along— Dan hadn’t been in the mood to socialise alone, needed his grounding point beside him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t have to neck seven glasses just because— because the freeness.” Phil’s one to talk, currently has a jacket pocket filled with free pens and fridge magnets— and maybe there’s a new cup on their kitchen side because he’d <em>thought</em> that was free, too. “You’re drunk, idiot boy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am not.” Dan protests, because he’s not he’s just pleasantly buzzed— on Champagne and on all this overwhelming love. ”You steal pens, I steal champagne. Match made in heaven, or hell— depends who you ask.” He wriggles around beneath their shared sheets, the new ones they’d chosen together to replace the classic grey and black squares. It was an odd shift— this big step that probably wasn't a big step for anybody else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Phil had even ventured outside for that one, Dan rambling on about being able to feel the quality of the sheets, t<em>he silkiness against your skin goddamit.</em> Phil kept sending him links to things with a low thread count— Dan was<em> this</em> close to making him sleep in the bath with the shower curtain wrapped around his body for the night as punishment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d met in the middle, in the end, after countless trips around fancy stores with 1000 thread count sheets that contained no colour. Phil had come up with a threat of his own, spent the morning, before another trip out, searching for the plant spray bottle— <em>pick up something else black and i’ll squirt you, Daniel. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now there was black, but it was tinged with this blue marbling that Dan couldn’t be mad about— made him think of Phil’s eyes. Made him feel oddly comforted if for, some reason or other, Phil had to spend the night away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We always need pens, you’ll thank me the next time you’re running around searching for one.” Phil catches his hand beneath the sheets— stills him. “You’re like a worm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“A sexy worm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Dan, a sexy worm.” Phil snorts, cheeks tinged with pink— he’d had more champagne than he was letting on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. I am drunk.” Dan finally admits, even though he’d only been accused two minutes ago and hadn’t exactly put up much of a defence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, wow. Really? I thought you missing the toilet and pissing on the floor was just a fun new couple thing—<em> moping up your boyfriends piss tiktok challenge</em>.” Dan gets angry at that— for no reason in particular. Just lets out this dramatic huff of breath and releases himself from Phil’s hold, even though it had been so warm and lovely and— he puts himself back into Phil’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am mad but you are like— soft, comfy. Don’t get it twisted.” He’s going for mad, but the tone is more one of <em>I love you and I would die for you— </em>close enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’re you mad?” Phil asks, slipping his hand beneath Dan’s shirt and stroking small circles into his skin— an innocent touch that still makes Dan feel so <em>much. </em>He’s always waiting for the honeymoon phase to end, for his heart to stop going a mile a minute when Phil walks into a room. Maybe that’s not a them thing— not a soulmate thing. He likes to think so, envisions he’ll still go all heart eyes when Phil fractures a hip at eighty years old. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Dan murmurs, all stupid and touch-starved even though he’s sure Phil barely lets him go. Always sat wrapped up in each other someway or another, always a squeeze of the waist when they pass each other in the hall during the busier times— a kiss when they realise the squeeze wasn’t anywhere near enough and they<em> hadn’t spoken to each other for an hour, for gods sake. </em>“Why am I what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” Phil giggles, bites Dan’s shoulder for no other reason than— he loves him. It’d taken Dan a little while to clue into Phil’s affection, to clue into how he showed it. Now every single little thing he did Dan knew had love behind it, from the way he'd bite, to the way he’d get up early and bring Dan breakfast in bed if he sensed a bad day looming. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were just— very wrapped up in each other, knew all the quirks, knew the love language. Still found ways to surprise each other even then— like the second stolen cup sitting on the kitchen counter because Dan thought Phil deserved a matching set. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still thinking about you.” Dan whispers, this secretive moment that won't ever leave their bedroom but will live permanently in their hearts. “I’m thinking about how— how everything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“Everything, hm?” Phil’s eyes are still bright in the darkness of the room, looking at Dan with all the fondness in the world— with all the love built over the space of eleven years together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you are— still the one. Still the one I always just want, Phil, tonight there were so many people in the room, all I could think of was you. It’s.. a problem, big problem, very distracting.” Dan looks away from Phil’s face, buries himself in the crook between neck and shoulder and just— feels utter content. There’s nothing else in the world that can quite match it, the safety of the person you know is just<em> it</em> for you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute when you’re drunk, should get you pissed before our wedding vows.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“Did you say— what? Wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“I thought you said something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"></span><br/>
<br/>
“Nope, you’re just in the land of bubbles and oncoming hangovers. Go to sleep.” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” Dan does as he’s told - for once - this instant crash as he snores softly away on Phil’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Phil just thinks about the secret box in the drawer beside his bed, the thing that means <em>I always think about you, too- you're still the one. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>But </em>he’s also thinking about how five glasses of champagne, about how his stupid reckless heart and its need to tell Dan everything, had almost just ruined the surprise. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two fics in basically a day? but i have been fiddling with this for a few days so it's ok.. actully. </p>
<p>A FIC FOR KEELIN just because 1) she has made me feel so so welcome as this little baby coming onto tumblr and i just wanted to say thanku in the only way i know how.... 2) she deserves to read all the soft thing in the whole world 3) the water bottle spray is from her genius mind so say thanku 4) we both agreed shania twain you're sitll the one is a perf d&amp;p song OK</p>
<p>Again .. thanku so much i was like very scared to talk to people and you were like.... HI i will respond to everything and in detail and i will make u feel like I want to talk to u (which is rare cos i assume no one wants to talk to me hnfgbdefw) so YES. *chefs kiss*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>